Good Doctor
Details *'Title:' 굿 닥터 / Goot Dakteo *'Previously known as:' 그린 메스 / Geurin Meseu (Green Scalpel) *'Genre:' Medical, human, melodrama, family, romance *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Aug-05 to 2013-Oct-08 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Good Doctor OST *'Related shows:' Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018), The Good Doctor (ABC, 2017) Synopsis A medical drama about a man with autistic disorder, who has mentality of 10-year-old, overcomes bias and discrimination by the society and becomes a pediatrician by utilizing his exceptional abilities that the illness brings.--''KBS World'' Park Shi Ohn is autistic disorder and a savant syndrome. Although he has the mentality of a 10 year old, he has amazing ability of 3D visualisation of the human anatomy and memory of everything he reads. His ability gives him the exceptional skills as a paediatrician specialist however due to discrimination by society, he has to overcome all these to succeed. He was also abused by his father and abandoned by his mother. Worse is he also feels at fault that his brother died. Will he overcome all these discrimination? Will he also find love? Will he find acceptance? User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Joo Won as Park Shi Ohn (one-year residency) **Choi Ro Woon as child Shi Ohn *Moon Chae Won as Cha Yoon Seo (two-year fellowship) *Joo Sang Wook as Kim Do Han (associate professor of Department of Pediatric Surgery) *Kim Min Seo as Yoo Chae Kyung (head of hospital planning board) ;High Officials of Sung Won University Hospital *Chun Ho Jin as Choi Woo Suk (director) *Kwak Do Won as Kang Hyun Tae (deputy director) *Na Young Hee as Lee Yeo Won (chief director) *Jo Hee Bong as Go Choong Man (chief of Department of Pediatric Surgery) *Lee Ki Yeol as Lee Hyuk Pil (managing director of hospital foundation) *Jung Man Shik as Kim Jae Joon (chief of Department of Hepatobiliary-Pancreatic Surgery) *Kim Chang Wan as Chairman Jung ;Nursing Division *Go Chang Suk as Jo Jung Mi (senior nurse) *Jin Kyung as Nam Joo Yun (chief) *Lee Ah Rin as Ga Kyung (nurse) *Ha Kyu Won (하규원) as Hye Jin (nurse) ;The Quartet of Department of Pediatric Surgery *Kim Young Kwang as Han Jin Wook (four-year residency) *Yoon Park as Woo Il Kyu (two-year residency) *Yoon Bong Gil as Hong Kil Nam (two-year residency) *Wang Ji Won as Kim Sun Joo (intern) ;Children's Ward Children's Ward Family *Kim Hyun Soo as Na In Hae *Uhm Hyun Kyung as Na In Young The Quartet of Children's Ward *Ahn Sung Hoon as Lee Woo Ram *Yoo Je Gun (유제건) as Park Ho Suk *Lee Jang Kyung (이장경) as Kim Ye Eun *Oh Eun Chan (오은찬) as Cha Dong Jin Other Children in Children's Ward *Yoo Hae Jung as Eun Ok *Jung Yoon Suk as Kyu Hyun ;Other People *Jung Ho Geun as Park Choon Sung (Shi Ohn's father) *Yoon Yoo Sun as Oh Kyung Joo (Shi Ohn's mother) *Seo Hyun Chul as Byung Soo *Jun Joon Hyuk as child Park Shi Duk (Shi Ohn's older brother) *Ban Min Jung as Kyu Hyun's mother *Kwak Ji Min as Lee Soo Jin *Moon Hee Kyung as Mrs. Jang (Lee Soo Jin's mother in law) *Kim Sun Hwa as Eun Ok's aunt *Jo Eun Hyung ;Cameo Appearances *Ryu Duk Hwan as adult Park Shi Duk - a mysterious figure who encourages Si Ohn (ep 10) *Seo Kang Joon as one of the punks who wants to beat Shi Ohn (ep 12) *In Gyo Jin as Lee Soo Jin's husband (ep 12) *Yoo Jae Myung as killer (ep 15) *Kim Young Hee (김영희) as staff of the family restaurant (ep 17) *Gong Jung Hwan as Professor of Neurosurgery Department (ep 17) *Park Ki Woong as Woong Ki (ep 20) *Han Yeo Wool *Kim Jin Woo *Heo Jae Ho Production Credits *'Production Company:' Logos Film *'Chief Producer:' Kim Sung Geun *'Producer:' Lee Jae Hoon, Park Woo Ram *'Director:' Ki Min Soo, Kim Jin Woo *'Screenwriter:' Park Jae Bum Recognitions ;2014 9th Seoul International Drama Awards *Best Mini Series ;2014 41st Korea Broadcasting Awards *Best Drama ;2014 Banff World Media Festival *Best Serial Drama ;2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards *Best Drama ;2014 Korea PD Awards *Best Drama *Best Performer (Talent) Award (Joo Won) ;2013 KBS Drama Awards *Top Excellence Actor (Joo Won) *Actor of the Year (selected by PD's of three main broadcasters) (Joo Won) *Excellence Actress for Mid-Length Drama (Moon Chae Won) *Excellence Actor for Mid-Length Drama (Joo Sang Wook) *Best Couple Award (Joo Won and Moon Chae Won) *Popularity Award (Moon Chae Won) *Netizens' Award (Joo Won) ;2013 6th Korea Drama Awards *Best Screenwriter (Park Jae Bum) Episode Ratings See Good Doctor/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:KBS